The Graceling queen
by Joannwriting
Summary: Rhaka is a graceling gifted with reading minds. after going at odds with King Randa, she sets off on a misson to trian under Katsa. on the way, she finds a huatingly familar face. please R
1. Chapter 1

The Graceling queen

Father said I was abnormal. That I should be disposed of. But since the king wanted me in his court he couldn't kill me, yet. He looks into my eyes, one purple, one silver, and stares at me as though he was the one who could read your thoughts, emotions and desires.

I turned when I was 4 months old, and since I have lived in the court of King Randa, while my father has stayed on the farm, working the fields.

I live to train. I have heard the tales of Katsa and Po, the great fighters, and I want to be like them when I grow up, I want to travel the country saving people from evil kings, even if I am not gifted in the way they were.

"Rhaka, come on! It's time for dinner."

Snapping my booklet shut I delve through my closet, looking for a suitable dress that is not crumbled or dirty.

Nori bursts through the door, dressed form head to toe in violet. Her dark chestnut hair is loose and cascades over her shoulders. She is very impatient.

"Aren't' you ready yet?" she huffs.

This will be her umpteenth time going to dinner, but she always acts as though it's her first time.

Donning a petticoat, I step into a silky blue dress. I embroidered the hem myself, and it's the one gown I actually like to wear.

I sense Nori's desires before she says anything. "Don't even ask Nori."

She sighs, "But you look so pretty with your hair down."

"I don't care." With a quick twist, I sweep up my hair onto my head and pin it in place. I hurry over to the door where Nori is tapping her foot.

"Anxious to see Gert?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Oh!" Nori huffs, "I don't see why I bother to be friends with a mind reader. You know half my thoughts before I do myself."

I laugh and talk about the gossip in the court today, and how the man walking next to us really hopes that stewed lamb will be on the menu.

With a few more comments about the people around up she lightens up and laughs at the stories I feed her. Then she joins in with the gossip she heard in the Queen's rooms. There is so much useless information that we could write a book every time we go to dinner, and don't even get me started on the lunches.

Entering the grand hall is always painful. So many people are packed into one space, and all there emotions hit me in a giant wave of anger, distrust, happiness and sorrow. Tuning it out doesn't work very well, so I stand still and let all the feelings wash over me like a wave, until slowly they fade into the background of noise.

The people behind me are starting get impatient, so I shoot them a look to show them who they are messing with, and then find my seat next to Nori.

"Rhaka! How are you today?" a potbellied man dressed in green finery sweeps by my chair and sits down next to me. A wave of bad thoughts and empty gestures clog my throat and I cough.

He must notice my face, for he sits a little straighter and he has blocked some of the foul emotions he gives off.

"I'm sorry; my mind is very messy from a bad day today."

For a second I think that he might not know who I am, for you would never tell such and outright lie to a mind reader. Ever. But he called me by name so he must know. Almost everybody in the castle has heard my name and knows what I can do.

I am about to spit back a stinging reply, but dinner takes this time to arrive and I curb and answer with a bite into the pig.

Seeing the food arrive, he stands stretches and walks down the tables to the laughing king and his advisors without a glance back or a word of goodbye.

Nori is absorbed in some story that Gert is telling. No one claims the seat next to me, so I eat my dinner in silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Randa wasn't holding court until noon. So I had time to train. It had been awhile. For the last few weeks Randa had kept me busy in his court, and doing other missions and chores. It was almost as though he was stopping me from progressing in my training.

Well today I wouldn't take no for an answer. If he called for me I would ignore him. It wouldn't be the first time I had been sent to the dungeon. Or the last. So I threw on my breeches and a dirty shirt and headed to training yard.

I'm great at hand to hand combat, wrestling and sword fighting. My gift lets me sense what the others are going to do before the do it. I'm not strong, but I'm fast and nimble and Oll taught me a few moves on how to disarm a bigger opponent. I'm a quick learner, but I'm still a little slow sometimes, and it hurts! Especially with some of Randa's guard, because, let me tell you, they will do anything to win, Even if it means crushing somebody under their bellies. Take it from me on this, I know from experience.

I worked on my archery for the first half hour, shooting until the dummies were a pile of pinpricked cloth. I'm getting better, considering that I have no natural advantage. Then I moved onto hand to hand. It's probably my favorite, because unlike Nori, I like to get dirty. So I sometimes have the keepers hose down the arena so that it becomes a big mud pit. I like this the best.

Unfortunately, they are having some practices later for the guard, so they can't hose down the arena. It doesn't matter though, because within a few minutes all five guards are on the floor, and I'm not even sweating.

I berate myself though, for I am not near as fast as Katsa, because she trained here when I was a child, and I would often sneak away from the nursery to watch her train.

I ask Oll to bring in more men, ten this time. He signals to the guards out side, bringing them in. they rush me, and at the last second, two break off on either end and surround me. I can tell that they mean to trap me while the others bring me down. But I know what they are going to do, so move.

Feinting to one side, the guards shift to block my exit and I flip over the other men on my left. Now I'm out in the open I can fight. Two men lunge at me and I jump up before they can grab my legs. Kicking one in the temple as I jump and knocking the other when I land. I roll to me left as hands come down trying to grab me from behind. I jump up, snap the wrist and kick the man in the stomach. When he doubles over I go for the temple.

I leap over the men on the floor and face the others. There are seven of them and the form a semi-circle and converge slowly on me, trying to trap me on the wall. A few seconds before the first one lunges I jump. I'm in the middle of the clearing now, skidding to a stop I turn and kick the legs out from underneath the first man. He falls, tripping up his companion on the right. I dive for the man on my right, but when I land, I come up wrong and have to adjust my balance. That pause is all they need, and I sense the one behind me to late to react.

I duck the blow that would knock me out, but the man grabs my arms and pins me to his chest, holding me up for the others to hit. The first punch lands in the stomach, and nearly knocks my breath away. I squirm in the man's arms, twisting and turning so that they can't get in another punch with out accidentally hitting their comrade.

Twisting a little bit more I jab my elbow into the man's gut and he drops me. I roll to avoid the blow that would land on my head and pop to my feet. Taking a deep breath I jump at the nearest man, aiming at temples and heads, taken up by something other than my own skill, I am fighting on pure energy.

In a matter of moments the men lay around me, sleeping soundly. I turn to Oll for approval, and he gives me a nod.

That is dwarfed in comparison to the shout that echoes through the castle then. "Rhaka!" and I turn to the adjoining courtyard and see my king stomping toward me, beet red and mad as a hornets nest.

Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I know what Randa is fretting about before he even opens his mouth. He knows I know, but he thoroughly informs me anyways.

"I won't have any guard left by the time you're finished with them! We had an agreement! No breaking, maiming, severely wounding, nothing that could put them out of service!"

"Yes but-"

"And in the last two days, I have had not one, not two but three men come up to me saying that they won't be able to train. Those men will be out of service for at least a week or two, that's a pretty big expense. And all because my mind reader wants to grow up to be like Katsa, the great Katsa. Well I'll tell you what's going to happen. You won't practice. Not with my men anyway. And I catch you disobeying my orders you will be exiled on the spot, and you don't have a home to run to." His voice gets really low at the end, and that's what scares me the most.

He turns on his heel and stomps away. I've seen Randa make a sense just to make a scene, but today was different. He was mad, really mad. So I think I will lay off on the practicing for a while.

When I tell Nori, she seems very sympathetic, but I can tell otherwise.

"You should come work in the queen's chambers!" she squeals.

"No Nori, this is not a permanent-"

"I would be so great! You and I could do needle work together!" that would be the last thing I would want to do, but I don't say anything.

"Nori, I still have my duty to the king, I can not spend it with the queen."

"But in your free time?" she pleads.

"In my free time, I will be training. And I don't care what Randa said, he said I couldn't practice with his men, so I won't, I'll practice alone."

"Rhaka! Please!" Nori is practically like a small puppy, her large blue eyes staring pleadingly up at me.

"No!" I say firmly.

"Fine!" she pouts and flounces out of my room.

I don't bother going to dinner. I sneak some bread from the kitchen and take off, heading for the castle walls. I have a special place I go to. It looks out over the country side and I can see forever in the distance.

I snuggle into a crook in the wall and wrap my shawl tighter around my shoulders. The setting sun casts an orange glow over everything and a light breeze tugs the hair from the knot on my head. I sigh as the last rays of sun warm my body, content for those few fleeting moments.

The summons comes the next morning.

"Rhaka! Dear! Come a little closer." Randa smiles, baring his teeth in a snarl. It's his 'I've got you now look' he often uses it on the accused.

"Your majesty." I dip an awkward curtsy.

"yes, you see, dear Rhaka, my guests don't' like it when you don't attend dinner."

Lie.

"They get rather unruly."

Lie.

"so last night, I asked them and they all said they would like you back at dinner."

Even bigger lie.

"So therefore, starting tomorrow, you will attend every supper in the grand hall."

"Yes, your majesty." I mutter and turn to the door.

"Oh, Rhaka!" he calls to my retreating back, "don't forget about our little agreement."

I nod to show that I have heard and storm to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I hate that man!" I scream, slamming the door behind me. I snatch my pillow from my bed and hurl it across the room.

'Rhaka, you are behaving like a child.' I tell myself, 'come up with a plan and carry it out.'

I turn and grab a knapsack, stuffing a pair of breeches an extra shirt and a brush into the bag. I shove toiletries, hair ribbon and a small amount of jewelry, amongst other stuff. I grab both the packs and shove them under my bed and cover them with an old blanket. On second thought I add and eye patch and a pair of scissors to my bag.

I will not go to court; I will not go to dinner. I will feign sickness and leave in the middle of the night. I will rid myself of king Randa.

When the steward comes, I tousle my hair and bend at the waist, as though it is my stomach that troubles me. Before I open the door I cough a few times.

The steward recoils when I open the door.

"I seem to have come down with something, tell king Randa I am terribly sorry, but I will not be able to attend his court today."

The steward nods and walks quickly away. I shut the door and mutter to myself that women can be sick without getting their monthlies, as that man supposed.

I spend the day writing a letter to Nori and arranging the sheets under my blanket to look like a sleeping body. No one knocks on my door to bring me to dinner, so I am free to make my final preparations. I pull on a pair of breeches and a shirt that I wear during practice. Then I step into a scarlet gown, letting my hair fall across my shoulders. I apply a small amount of paint and my best jewelry. I can sell it when I get to a different town. Then I wait, sitting on my bed, my cloak tuck under the folds of my skirts, my small bag placed on my belly.

When the people's minds around the castle have fallen silent, I sneak to the stables.

My horse is at the stall farthest from the door, and right now a stable boy is with her. He moves onto another horse, and I slip silently down the hall past dozing horses. I move to her stall and step to her head.

"Loka lets go now." I whisper stroking her soft nose. I grab the saddle and blanket sitting outside the stall door. I am about to take out the pack when the boy appears next to me.

"Lady, do you need help?"

"No Moro, I am leaving."

"Leaving?" he gasps.

"Yes, you must tell no one that you saw me leave, for my sake and yours. I just need to get away." Let my hand fall to my protruding belly.

I hear realization click in his brain. He nods and takes the saddle from my hands. With deft fingers he gets Loka ready. Then he holds up a finger, telling me to wait.

I am about to leave when he reappears, holding two packets.

"One is for if you get hungry, the other is for if something goes wrong." He nods to my belly with eyes down cast.

"Moro thank you! You are a brilliant boy." I gush.

"I lead Loka to the edge of the gates, with a deft jump I land gently on Loka's back.

"Thank you Moro." I call to the boy as he begins to shut the gates, and I get a glimpse of his eyes, one green one a muddy brown. And for a split second I wonder what his grace is. Then I turn in my saddle and face the shadowy road in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stop at the nearest stream. From all my missions for Randa, I practically have a built in map of the Middluns in my head. So I know the place, at least better than most.

By the light of the moon, I take the scissors and cut off my hair. I let the locks fall into a stream and drift away, though I keep one small piece for myself, to remind myself of who I am. Pulling my dress over my head, I dump it into the water, which is one thing I am glad to be rid of. I wrap some extra cloth over my chest, and adjust the old eye-patch I have used many times before. Wrapping my cloak around my body, I stare at my new reflection. A young man stares back at me. I am not Rhaka anymore, I am Rokoan.

I ride hard all night, hoping to make it out of Randa's kingdom before dark. I end up reaching the border of Sunder just before dawn and pull into a small inn on the other side. The innkeepers don't ask questions, they just lead me to a small, clean room and take Loka to the stables. In my room I undress and slip between the warm sheets.

I wake to the sound of knocking on the door, leaping up; I begin to throw on my clothes, before I realize that it is just a servant here to run a bath. Tugging on my breeches and eye-patch I open the door.

It is a child of no more than ten years. "Sir, May I run your bath for you?" she whispers.

"Yes, of course." I stop and clear my throat, then begin again. "Yes, come in." I say gruffly. She nods and quickly brings water to the bath. I dismiss her, and sink below the warm water. It's over before I realize that was probably my last bath for a while, what with Randa searching for me now.

I leave a coin on the table for the cleaning girl. Grabbing a small amount of bread and cheese from the kitchen, I head out to the stables; I will eat on the road.

Loka is saddled and ready by the time I get to the stables, and I nod to the boy that I presumed tacked her up and mount up. We walk to the main road, while I munch on the bread I brought along. When we hit the bustling main road, I urge her into a gallop, and we take off.

Riding hard all day has taxed my strength and I pull over into the forest, walking a ways into it, making sure that no one is following me. The forest is silent and dark, large trees rising above my head.

Finding a large treed, I untack Loka and send her off to find food. When she is full, she will return.

I go to gather some firewood, piling the twigs together; I strike the small piece of flint I have brought. At first, the sparks fly everywhere and I have to rebuild the small pile of twigs, but then I start to get it, and a tiny flame flickers between the small branches. I slowly feed it moss and twigs, bringing in larger and larger branches until I have a small blaze going.

Pulling out my blanket, I wrap it around my shoulders, leaning back against the smooth bark of the tree behind me. The warmth of the fire seeps into my bones, relaxing the tension of riding, and running and hiding. My eyes drift closed, comforted by the warmth of the fire and the crackling pop of its embers. The surrounding darkness falls over me like a shroud.

I am almost asleep when I hear the twig snap, and my heart begins to race.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am awake fast enough to doge the second dagger, but the first slices across my shoulder and imbeds itself into the tree behind me.

I reach for the persons mind, trying to figure out why they are attacking me. I am met with a blank wall. Whoever this is has gone up against mind readers before, and had been taught, well, how to guard their mind from them.

I dodge the third dagger and spring at the man. I have no weapon one me and I don't have time to pull my dagger from my boot.

I grab the man's shoulder, bowling him over and bringing us both into the dirt and roots of the forest floor. All my senses are heightened, so that when I hear the dagger sliding away from leather, I disengage, springing away. Luckily, and unluckily, I land on a root, and my ankle twists and I fall to the ground. The dagger imbeds itself into the tree where I was just standing. I haul myself up and pull the dagger from the tree.

The blankness is over my right shoulder. I flip and propel myself toward the person. I aim toward the temple, but my kick is off, and it just grazes the man's head. It's not good, but it's enough to knock him over. I fall on him, slashing with the dagger at shoulders and chest, I don't want to kill, I want answers.

The man reaches for another hidden dagger, but I slap his hand away and grab the dagger for myself. Pressing my dagger at the back of the mans neck, I take the one I stole and press it genteelly up against his wind pipes, drawing a thin line of blood.

And then he laughs. A very feminine laugh. I look closer and realize that the man looks like me. Small nose, soft jaw, wide eyes.

"Well, it's really not surprising is it?" her voice is high and musical.

"Excuse me?" I scoff.

"Well do you think that just because you're a mind reader, you're the only girl who ventures out into the world of men? Now get off me you great lump!"

I think it's because I'm so taken aback that I crawl; off her stomach, but the fact that she knows exactly who I am, and I don't know anything about her disturbs me.

And then she drops her guard, almost as if she knows what I was thinking. And everything about her come flooding into me.

"Who are you searching for?" I ask, picking a fact at random out of her mind.

She seems taken aback at that. "you." She says simply. That's when I notice she's graced. One grey eye, one a very pale blue, almost white.

"What's your grace?" I ask. "Fighting, hunting, sewing." I laugh at the last one.

"Tracking, it comes in handy a lot."

"Who is your king?" I ask, because I don't sense the presence of a master in her mind.

"I have no king; my parents hid me as soon as I turned, so that I would not have to be a pawn of the king."

"Then why are you here looking for me, and why did you try to kill me."

"Oh that's simple, when I hear of Gracelings trapped by the kings, I go and rescue them, if they want to be rescued, and you were my next target. And sorry about the dagger thing," she grins wickedly and that's when I realize she is just older than I was when I started my training. She is still practically a large child. "I had to check and see if you were actually the Rhaka."

"So you had to do it by trying to kill me."

"Yep, it's really the only sensible way." she says innocently.

I shake my head and wince. The large gash on my shoulder is throbbing painfully; blood still seeps out of it.

"Here, let me help you with that." She says as she reaches into her bag. She wraps my wound, head bent over my shoulder. Her hair smells like roses, like the faint image I have of my mother. In that moment I decide I can trust her.

"By the way, what's your name?" I ask as I drift off, lulled by the heat of the flame and the soothing herbs on my shoulder.

"Islandi, but you can call me Landi."

And that's when I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wake up with Landi curled up against my back, sleeping like a baby. I could kill her now and get it over with, but she seems so peaceful and memories from last night say that killing Landi would be a very bad idea. I rise as silently as I can and start to kindle the fire. The stick throws ash up from last night's fire coating the air like a thin blanket of snow. I think that's what finally wakes her up.

She sits up, sneezes three times, rubs her eyes, stretched and yawns the biggest yawn I have ever seen. I couldn't believe that her small mouth could open that wide. When she sees me up, she gets up too, folding her blanket into neat squares.

"Morning!" she chirps, "Does your shoulder bother you much this morning?"

I swing my arms around a bit and stretch them out, then reply, "a little, but it's mainly just stiff. You put up a good fight last night."

She beams, "that's good! The shoulder part I mean."

"You know you don't mean that!" I tease, "You like complements just as much as the next person."

She blushes a deep red, the pulls some bread and smoked meat from her pack.

My mouth starts to water, and my stomach growls in complaint to the sight of food, remembering my last meal, the morning before.

She must have seen my face, because she asks, "you want some?" she doesn't even wait for me to nod, before she tears off a large hunk and hands it to me.

"Do you have a horse?" I ask around a mouthful of bread.

"Yep, I left him tied up when I went to investigate about you." She pauses a moment, chewing contentedly. Then she shoots up into the air. "I left him tied up over night!" she yelps. She sprints off, turns around, comes back, "stay here." She commands, as if I'm going anywhere, then turns and sprints off into the forest.

I gulp down the last of my bread, then rise and begin to clean up the camp, pouring dirt on the fire and spreading the ashes around. I in the act of repacking my blanket, when she reappears, dragging behind her a large black gelding.

"Wow, he's beautiful." I mummer.

"Yeah, his name's Po, after-"

"After THE Po? Have you met him?"

She sighs, "unfortunately, no, but I would die for the chance to meet him, or Katsa. They are my idols."

I nod, "mine too. I actually watched them train when I was a kid. They lived in my castle for a short bit.

"Wow!" she gasps, "you're so lucky!"

I wink at her. "Let's head out. Do you have a disguise?"

She shakes her head.

"Well, you can use a pair of my clothes. They'll be a bit big, but it will work. We can tuck your hair up into a cap, but we can't do anything about your eyes. You'll be fine though."

"Okay!" she grins the whole time I get her dressed. Fingering the fabric as though it's holy material. Once she's done we tack up our horses, and head back to the main road, following the sound of many people's thoughts.

One the road, no one gives us a second glance, we make it to a small hallow in the woods without any trouble. We are heading through Surda, heading to South Port. From there we hope to catch a boat to Lienid, and from there to Po's castle. I want to train under Katsa, and so does Landi, though she hasn't said so.

We sit silently around the fire, watching the tongues of flame leap up into the night sky.

Finally I break the silence. "You know, you look really familiar."

Landi laughs. "You've taken this long to tell me that!"

"Seriously, I never forget a face, and yours… there's just something about it. It's so familiar."

"Yeah, I have a face like that. I get it a lot." She sighs, "at least one person in every kingdom claims we've met before."

I nod, knowing each person as she replays the scenes in her mind.

With that thought resting in the front of my mind, I sigh. "Well, it'll be an early morning tomorrow, better get some sleep. Good night."

I turn over and fall asleep with the image of Landi's face burned behind my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We set out at sawn, hoping to reach South Port by noon. Landi looks pale, a grim set on her face. I try to gently probe her thoughts, but she had shielded them, and all I get is a blank wall. "Landi?" I ask, but she just shakes her head and nods to the road. I settle down on Loka's back, tucking my face into her flapping mane.

We reach South port by noon, while the city is awake and bustling. Dropping our horses off at an inn, we head for the docks, scouting out boats that will take us to Lienid.

I must have scoured the minds of hundreds of sailors, not all of them pretty, before we find a ship that is heading to Lienid, and would leave in two days time. The only problem was that we couldn't take the horses. The innkeeper said he would take care of them, but a quick glance at his mind showed that our horses would be much better off at a different place.

We asked around the port city, and were finally directed to a small house on the outskirts of town. The lady who owned it was graced, and I could tell that she would be good to our horses before I even looked in on her. We returned to the inn, satisfied that all was taken care of.

The ship set sail at dawn, shrouded in cloaks we hopped aboard with the other few passengers. Almost as soon as I set foot on the deck, I could tell there was going to be a problem. My stomach tossed and turned, and instantly I turned as green as the new spring grass.

"I'll be at the railing." I gasped to Landi and rushed off.

Landi on the other hand, was a different tale all together. I t seemed as though she was born at sea, and the sailors took and instant liking to her. By the third day she was scampering up posts and ropes, the sea breeze blowing her long curls behind her. She wears her "Landi grin." As I call it, all the time, and when she sees me it gets even bigger, if that's possible.

On about the second week, I finally get my sea legs, just as a storm chooses that moment to wreck havoc upon our small dinghy. The captain orders us into the cargo, and we bottle ourselves into tiny cabins, getting tossed about with the waves. Both Landi and I stare in distress through the pot-hole when the waters are calm enough. Landi gets more frustrated with each passing day, and though she tries to hide it, it seeps around her barriers and into the air.

On the 7th day of storms, we are allowed to go on deck. The sky is a clear baby blue, and the waves lap gently at the sides of the boat. Landi comes up behind me, jumping and screaming. "Rhaka, Rhaka! Look, look!"

I lean over the railing, my hair flying behind me over my back. The wind brings tears to my eyes. I raise my hands and scream into the wind.

There on the horizon, the sun just peaking over its towering cliffs, are the glittering peaks of Lienid.

"Landi!" I shout to her and hugging her close. "We're there! We're here! We finally made it!"

And Landi gives me one of her giant Landi grins and hugs me back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

It takes us a day to get to Po's castle, and then the captain drops us off at a tiny beach, wave's goodbye and disappears back into the open waters.

"So I guess we climb?" I say to Landi, shrugging at the giant stone steps in front of us.

"Yep! And we better hurry, because it looks like the tide is coming in." she squeaks.

I sigh and jump onto the first step.

"Race you to the top!" Landi shouts and takes off up the spiraling stone case. A mischievous glint in her eye as she looks back at my stunned form.

"No fair!" I whine, and take off after her.

"You should have seen it coming!" she yells over her shoulder. And she's right, so I don't say anything. Landi grins, knowing that she won. To make up for it I burst past her. She gasps and races to catch up. We top the staircase at full tilt and collapse onto the cold stone, its solid strength supporting our flushed, heaving bodies.

"That was totally awesome!" I say after I can breathe properly.

"I know, especially since I creamed you!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

I help her up and ruffle her hair. "Did not." I whisper in her ear before the huge wooden doors swing open, inviting us into their depths. And we are swamped by servants.

After a hot bath and a change of clothes, the servants explain to us that someone had sent a note saying that two graced women would be appearing at the castle soon. So the whole castle was thrown into preparations, not knowing who it would be. I must have apologized a billion times, before I got the point that it was just fine.

I hate to say it, but it felt really good to step into a dress and put my hair down, even if it was just a simple one. Okay, it was a pair of breeches and a nice shirt, which is pretty much the same thing, if you ask me. But I could go around without the dreaded eye patch on, so that was a plus.

Landi looked great. She had picked a gossamer violet gown that made it appear as though she was floating a few inches above ground. All the servants instantly fell in love with her.

"You know, I know that they're slipping you extra rolls after dinner," I whisper to her as we head back to our chambers.

She looks at me guiltily, and whispers back, "You don't think it's showing do you?" and puffs out her stomach. We both laugh.

We are granted and audience with Katsa and Po on the third day. Landi dresses up nicely, while I just throw on a clean shirt and put my hair down. The servants lead us through the quiet stone halls, our footsteps whispering on the cold floors.

They swing open the doors and we both gasp. The room is huge; it's ceiling reaching toward the sky with intricately carved design covering the walls. Suddenly, I sense the presence of and attacker. I switch to battle mode instantly and swipe away the kick that was aimed at my temple. I dodge a blow to my stomach, and face my attacker. I find myself staring into the mismatched eyes of Katsa.

"Hello Rhaka!" she grins then leaps on me.

We continue to exchange blows, tussling along the ground, before she calls a stop. I look over at Landi, and find her lying on the ground, eyes closed, and a small stream of blood falling from her mouth.

"Landi!" I scream, and leap toward her. "You killed her!" I glare accusingly at the two of them. And then her eyes snap open.

"Gotcha!" she says and gives me one of her grins. I help her to her feet, and we turn to face Po and Katsa.

And then we get and even bigger surprise, because Katsa gasps and stumbles towards us. "Landi?" she whispers, "Islandi? My child, what are you doing here?"

**Okay, I know this has been done lots before, but it just kind of happened, I didn't plan it, so I'm sorry if I offended any one. I hope you like it so far, there's going to be more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy and haven't had time to think of anything good!**

Katsa is stunned, and she just stands there, her eyes raking over every part of Landis's body. She's so stunned I can hear the thoughts whirling through her brain.

"I missed you so much!" that would be the most common one, while other like "what are you doing here, they could kill you!" and "what are you abilities? Who taught you to fight?" are also high on the list.

Po breaks the stunned silence with and awkward sigh, and then turns to me and asks, "Did you ever realize that some people don't like to have their thoughts read?"

I blush and fiery read, and a huge stone wall is thrown up around Katsa's mind. "I'm sorry," I whisper, "I still can't control my grace very well."

Katsa's gaze softens, and I know she knows what it feels like to live like me, although, from what I've heard, hers was a far more drastic tale. She turns to Landi, and holds out her arms. Landi stares for a moment, warily debating her options, and then she runs into her mothers arms. Her father is next, and even he is surprised with the force that she comes barreling into him. They just laugh and hug her all the tighter. I don't know what to do, so I just stand there and watch the happy reunion.

"I think we should sit down and talk. We owe you some answers." We follow them in a small room to the side of the larger one. Pulling out chairs, they seat themselves and motion for us to be seated. We both plop down into the assigned chairs and throw each other a glance.

Katsa starts, clearing her throat. "When we got pregnant, it was an accident, and at the current time, we were becoming dangerous enemies with a man whose name can't be said. I told Po that we shouldn't' keep the baby; it was too dangerous for her sake. So when the time came, we stopped at a small village and when you where born Landi, when gave you to your foster parents. All we could do was name you and be on our way, the man and his minions where right behind us, so we said farewell and left."

Po jumps in here, "we knew you would be safe with them, and we promised to come back and visit, but we never could."

"We got into a big fight with these men, an unfortunately, we couldn't kill him, he had two many graced fighting by his side. All we could do was to wound him terribly and hope for the best.

"We meant to come back and visit you then, but small things just kept popping up, so we never did, and now, this man is back, and he's heard about you. So he plans to kill you to get to us, that's why we never came back. Now that you are here though, you can stay as long as you wish; you can even travel with us when you get a bit older."

I can see tears in Landi's eyes, and she wipes them away with a quick flick of her hand. Her mind is closed, and I don't try to pry any further.

"Mom, dad," she says, turning to both of them, "that would be awesome!"

They both sigh in relief. "By the way," Katsa adds, "what is you grace?"

"tracking." Landi says, as though it's a bad thing.

They turn to each other and smile, "that is and excellent gift." The both exclaim.

They turn to both of us surveying us with eyes that have been rumored to do many things in the time they have been with their owners. "Welcome home!" they say, and I reverberates through their minds with the soulfulness

And that is the best thing I have ever heard somebody think.


End file.
